


My Moonlight

by PRETTYHEART



Series: Supernatural Bangtan [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha!Jungkook, Alpha!Moonbyul, Beta!Solar, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Smut, Werewolves, alpha!seokjin, alpha!taehyung, alpha!yoongi, beta!Jimin, beta!hoseok, first fic, omega!namjoon, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRETTYHEART/pseuds/PRETTYHEART
Summary: In a world where it was strange for an omega to express their disapproval of something, you cut through that so-called 'oddness' with your fist, ruling over the invisible rules which separated alpha, beta and omega. Therefore getting into fights was quite a common thing for you, in fact, you where practically known for getting into fights which you would win.  However unknown to you, the one fight which occurred after your 25fth birthday, would lead you to the person who would be both your savior and your downfall.Your mate. The one person whom you had thought you'd never meet.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin/Jung Wheein minor, Kim Jennie/Kim Jisoo minor, Kim Namjoon/Jeon Jungkook minor, Kim Seokjin/Reader, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Min Yoongi/Jung Hoseok minor, Park Chae Young/Manoban Lalisa minor, Park Jimin/Kim Taehyung minor
Series: Supernatural Bangtan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Right so. This is my first book, don't skewer me too bad? Hehe.  
> Sorry for the horrible grammar, this isn't beta'd so I tried my best! Honestly I just wrote this for my own entertainment and I have no idea where this is going exactly.

Alpha. Beta. Omega.

The three subdivisions of which a wolf could be born into; none of which were bad, but with each division came the typical stereotypical segmentations. After all, to most people it was unfathomable that an alpha was anything other than a strong, hot tempered, muscle pig. That a beta was nothing more than someone who separated fights and another breeder, and that an omega was small, docile and spineless - their only jobs were taking care of the kids and following everything their alpha or aeta told them to. 

Sadly, your father was one of those very people. 

When you were born, instead of flowers, it was lighting. As the first born daughter to the leader of the pack, fate really wasn’t in your favor when you turned out to be an omega. What was worse was that the idea of an omega had never occurred to your parents as they were both an Alpha and a Beta respectively, causing a small scandal to run through the pack. Your mother took the news rather lightly, welcoming the idea of a child rather than caring about their subspecies, however, your father apparently left the delivery room once you were born: turning his back on you forever. 

You tried everything to appease him. 

First you learned to fight like an alpha and beat the pack's greatest fighter, and when that didn’t work, you began to cook and care for the household; something which your emotions detested, but the omega in you basked in. Nothing worked in your favor however, as your father never once looked up from his work place when he was told any of the news. After all, the truth of the matter was simple, you weren’t an alpha and you’d never be. 

If your father's criticism wasn’t bad, the pack's judgment of you was worse. Everytime you walked in the hallways you heard it, their mocking voices highlighting your insecurities. What was worse was that their words were loud enough for you to hear, but not loud enough for you to tell who was saying what. 

'The alpha’s daughter got into a fight again. At this rate her mate will never want her.' 

'The Luna's daughter came to cook today, how odd it is to see her without her muddied trousers, who does she think she’s fooling?'

'Hey! Did you hear, ___ isn’t attending her etiquette lessons anymore. That’s to be expected from that wannabe alpha.' 

'She’s a weird one, isn’t she? Neither a full alpha, omega or beta, I wonder why her parents still keep her around.'

Sure they hurt, more than you would’ve liked to admit: in fact most nights you cried yourself to sleep, hoping to muffle the sounds with your blanket. However, in the end, you stopped caring, your ears tuning out their voices and your eyes merely staring forwards at their picky eyes. Many people wondered why you continued to stay in the pack, even after receiving so much hate and confusion from your mere existence. Often, you puzzle yourself with your surprising loyalty towards the pack, as they’ve done nothing to invoke such feelings inside of you. Had it not been for your mother, who raised you practically by herself, you might’ve considered fleeing as an excuse - and when she passed, that was certainly the first thing you thought to do. 

You still remembered the night she died, your father's voice tinged with melancholy as he broke the news to you and your little sister. The way your father had to turn away at your expression was something which haunted you to this day, after all, while he may have not loved you, he sure as hell loved your mother. After her passing, you yourself had been in a pit of darkness, numbness and denial - and it didn’t take long for you to imagine to end it all. By the time the one month mark had passed you’d had enough of it, packing up your clothes and managing to escape the confines of your room without anyone detecting you. It was only as you made your way through the living room, you were stopped by someone you never expected to be awake at that hour.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

The darkness of the hallways illuminated your path, making shadows appear across the floor as you made your way down the stairs; your backpack slung on your back. Holding your breath, you made your way down the stairs, releasing a sigh only after you were at the bottom. The last thing you wanted was for the stairs to creak and wake someone up. What a disaster that would be. 

Making your way through the living room, you stopped quickly by the window, checking the moon to see whether the timing was right or not. You wolf howled as she thought of being set free, and you mind buzzed from the adrenaline; so much that you didn’t hear the noise behind you. 

“Unnie…where are you going?” Your little sister asked, wiping her eyes as she trailed out of the kitchen, her teddy laying across the ground. 

Jumping in fright, you turned around, blood rushing from your heart into your ears. For the briefest of moments you had thought that you were caught before you realized who it was. Catching your breath slightly, you inhaled, before calming down your heartbeat. 

“...Jennie? What are you doing here?” You asked softly, placing your backpack down and making your way towards her, blinking as she sniffled, her brown, bloodshot eyes beaming softly. 

“Um...I was hungry and I wanted a snack, but dad was busy working and I didn’t want to disturb him.” 

“Is that so.” You murmured, wiping the new tears that slipped down her face. “What do you want to eat then?” 

“...Ice cream…” 

“Let me guess, milk flavored ice cream.” You replied fondly, shaking your head as your hair fell into your face. Taking her by the hand, you moved to the kitchen, letting the light turn on and placing your sister onto the counter, before taking out two bowls and two spoons. 

Pulling out the tub from the freezer, you scooped two large scoops into each of the bowls, before handing your sister the bigger one and placing the tub back to its place. The sound of spoons clinking against bowls was the only thing which descended onto the kitchen as the two of you ate your food leisurely, with an awkward silence hanging in between the both of you. 

Sighing you stared at the ceiling, biting your lips thoughtfully. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like your little sister, rather, it was the absolute opposite. When your sister was first born, you could still remember that absolute happiness you had when you saw her face, and the amount of joy you received when you were allowed to name her. That all disappeared when you realized that she was an alpha however, because you knew that after that you would rarely get to see her. After all, you were different subgenders. It meant that your father would rarely allow her to be around you; after all, alpha and omega were raised separately in your pack. 

What bullshit. Then again, part of it was your fault as well, after all, the moment you knew that she was an alpha you instantly kept your distance. It wasn’t intentional, but the idea that she was everything your father was looking for without trying was not something which you enjoyed. You always gave her affection when you were near her, but you didn’t directly talk to her often, just tracked her stuff from the side. Besides, it wasn’t like she lacked affection, your father gave her all of his. 

“Now tell me why you're actually up this late.” You asked, once you’d finished up your food, escape falling into the back of your mind as you watched your little sister's face turn pale. 

“It's nothing.” She replied, a second too late, causing you to raise your eyebrows at her dismayed state. 

“It’s clearly not nothing if it’s keeping you up this late.” 

Watching as she contemplated for a few minutes, you ran your eyes over the house door once more, then towards your backpack. It would be so easy for you to just run out now, your sister would be too slow to alert the pack and by the time they got out, you’d be halfway across the forest. If it were a regular day, then that too would mean that you’d be caught. However, since today was the ‘night of the sun’, all of the pack was asleep at this time, as the tradition stated that all those who left the house would be cursed to live without their wolf. 

It was a silly myth, but the elders protested that it was something which had to be followed. Not that you cared, you’d always been a rebel from birth. 

“It’s just... I had a nightmare about mommy.” 

At that your plans flew out of your mind, and you turned to your little sister with worry evident in your face. Your heart clenched tightly, the sudden pang of pain and guilt hitting you straight in the chest, making it so that you couldn’t breath. The space around you seemingly closing in at that one word. 

“A nightmare? About mom?” 

“Hmm.” Sniffling into her dress once more, you found yourself wanting to embrace her suddenly, clenching your fists, you kept them to the side.

“What was it about?” You asked softly, leaning against the counter, the coldness of the smoothed rock shocking you back into your senses. 

“I don’t remember, but it was scary.” 

“...you don’t remember it, but it was scary?” Your eyes widened with amusement, your senses cooling down as you stabled your voice. 

“___ unnie! Don’t laugh at me.” The six year old pleaded, pouting as you smiled at her, warmth rushing through your veins. 

“Okay, okay.” You muttered as you went to embrace her, feeling as she stiffened up, before relaxing in your hold and burying her nose into your scent gland. 

Closing your own eyes as well, you swayed softly, wondering if this was how your mother felt whenever she hugged you? This utter sense of fulfillment and joy. Minutes passed by and yet you found yourself unable to let go of the younger girl, burrowing your own nose into her hair as you inhaled the rich scent of vanilla and cinnamon. 

“Unnie...can I…” 

“Hmm?” You asked softly, stirred by her voice.

“Can I..sleep with you, just for tonight?” The hesitation in Jennies’ voice soothes your heart, and you find yourself falling into confusion. 

“But...doesn’t father usually sleep with you?”

At this, your sister seemingly quivered into herself. “Dad hasn’t been sleeping with me for awhile. He said that big girls should learn how to sleep alone.” 

A sour taste fills your mouth as you bite down on your bottom lip, a slow simmer of anger filling your chest. Closing your eyes, you find yourself inhaling deeply, in order to not lash out and potentially freak out your little sister. Although, the urge to hit something was bubbling through your veins as you huffed. So not only did he abandon you, but now he was doing the same to your younger sister? 

Enough was enough. 

“Unnie?” Jennie asked softly, causing you to open your eyes, your hands returning to her hair. 

“Yeah Jennie, you can sleep with me. You can sleep next to unnie whenever you want.” You replied, relaxing as she sniffed into your shirt. 

“You don’t think I’m a baby?” She asked softly, causing your heart to break a bit more. 

“No sweetheart, you're not a baby. Being said doesn’t mean you're a baby, it means you're a human, and that’s more important than your subspecies.” 

Like a dam which broke, the water works came in, sobs rippling out of your sister's eyes as you yourself began to burn up. Time passed and memories of your childhood, ones which you yourself had locked away, came flooding into your mind; taking you back to when you felt safe. It wasn’t long before your own cheeks became wet, and it was with shock that you realized that you were crying. 

It was then that you understood that while your sister was an alpha, it didn’t mean she had it easier than you. It was then you realized that while you were stuck in your own pot of misery, that your little sister had been in hers and it was then you realized that you hadn’t been the older sister you wanted to be. 

Well no more. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

It was strange how the year's passed by so quickly. Within a blink of an eye, your teenage years had gone by and within a few more seconds your 25th birthday came rolling up to you, hitting you straight in the chest; that too passing by with minimal change.

“Ah if it isn’t the alleged Kim ___, still single I see!” 

“Seriously Hye-jin-ah? You literally saw me last week.” You muttered, nursing the beer you had in your hand, your eyes twitching as the club light sharpened. “The idea of meeting my mate in a week would be ridiculous.” 

“The idea of meeting your mate itself will be strange, if you keep up with that attitude.” Swinging her black hair over her shoulder, the said girl grabbed her own drink, before taking a swing, letting the burn go down her throat once more. “Ah that’s the stuff.” 

Raising your eyebrow at her, you sighed, smiling softly. “Doesn’t Wheein-ah not like it when you drink?” 

Snorting softly, the younger girl replied. “She doesn’t, but she was fine with me drinking cause she didn’t want to ‘control me’ or whatever - even though she isn’t controlling. I won’t drink a lot though, just enough to get me buzzed.” 

“Whipped.” 

“You know it unnie. You’ll feel the same soon enough.” 

“As if.” You rolled eyes, before turning your attention back to the scene in front of you; the pheromones of sex and alcohol hitting you straight in the nose. “I won’t ever be as whipped as you guys are.” 

“Bet?” Hyejin’s dark eyes gleamed, the color only being brought out by the red bodysuit she was wearing - showing all of her curves. 

“Bet.” You replied back, your own black dress hanging off your form with dignity. 

“Then so be it.” The younger girl replied, downing her drink as you wrinkled your nose in her direction. “By the way, you didn’t say why you were here.” 

At this your eyes peered around the room once more, finding yourself eye to eye with multiple couples grinding on the dance floor. Why were you here again? 

Oh that's right. You found yourself sick of the couples in the pack house and had headed out to the training area, only to see more couples there. After that, you’d come to the bar in hopes to be able to drink in peace, only to realize that it was Friday. What was wrong about Friday? Absolutely nothing, if you considered the fact that the bar would be packed on fridays with, you guessed it, couples. 

Oh curse your life. 

“...I wanted some space. The pack house was just too cramped for me.” You admitted finally, causing the younger girl to nod in understanding. 

“I get you unnie, it’s quite full in the neighborhood. Especially considering that fact that Jennie-ah is going to take over this weekend.” 

Ahh, that was the second reason you’d headed out. Your little sister's 18th birthday had been coming up, and the house had been a ruckus and for a good reason too. When the alpha’s child turned 18, then it was time for them to start looking for a Luna and then to take over the pack. However, since your sister had known her luna since she was 16, the first step had been thrown out the door, leading to the ceremony being set as soon as possible. 

You mixed thoughts about the ceremony. On one hand words could not express how proud you were of your sister for finally taking over the pack, after all, you knew she would do a much better job than your father ever would and did. She would turn the ‘pack’ into a family. 

On the other hand, becoming a pack alpha would be a sign of adulthood. It would mean that the little sister which you had practically raised, would be all grown up. Not that you were going to be treating her any different, pack alpha or not, she was your little sister. Still, it was quite a melancholic feeling, one which had led to be in your thoughts for quite a while. Time really did pass by you fast. 

Opening your mouth, you attempted to reply to Hyejins’ new question, when a spike of pheromones caught the both of your attention; making you both share a look, before moving to where a crowd was beginning to form. 

“You-you piece of shit-” 

“Fucking dumb omega bitch-” 

“Don’t talk to me like that- I am not your little-” 

Pushing you way through, it isn’t long before you see the scene in front of you; your eyes narrowing as the familiar omega had you stopping in your tracks.

“Jisoo-ah?” 

Her red eyes move onto your frame and within a second she launches herself at you, burying her head into your sweater. Confusion burns the back of your brain, as you find yourself in complete shock of why the fuck your sisters mate was in a club of all places With. Out. Your. Sister. After all, Jennie and Jisoo did practically everything together. However, the moment your nose begins to work is when the confusion fades away, as you then understand that there is a 6’0ft tall alpha in front of you, and he’s mad. That changes, the moment you smell the fear waves washing off of your sister in law and one thing becomes certain in your brain as well. 

He may be mad, but you're furious. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Your voice settles, a growl coming up through your throat, shocking the man in front of you. After all, your voice is a deep contrast from your face.

However, his stupor leaves quickly, causing him to step forwards once more and the air around you to grow solemn. 

“Nothing which is to your concern, fucking bitch.” He growls back, only to falter slightly at Hyejin behind you, before puffing up his chest again. “Stupid omegas getting involoved with shit which doesn’t concern them.” 

Hyejin steps forwards slightly, but you push her back, ignoring the growl which comes out of her own lips at your move. If this ends up to be a fight, it’ll be more troublesome for the pack if two alphas fight. Back in the 1900’s the Alpha King made a law stating that if a fight broke out in neutral territory, between two alphas, then the consequences would be being sent to court before being judged. With the pack leader in your pack shifting soon, it would be detrimental if Hyejin was to get into a fight now; as everyone knew MAMAMOO and BLACKPINK were allies. 

And by the way it was looking now, it was going to end in a fight. 

Handing off the younger omega to her, you whispered for her to get out of there; a command which she followed with no hesitation, as the girl knew you could handle yourself. 

“What, the alpha ran away because she was too scared?” The other man taunted, before smirking at her, only for the girl to flip her middle finger and respond. 

“Not running away, more likely not wasting my time. After all, ___ unnie, can take care of this fine.” With that she was gone, leaving you to deal with pride wounded alpha. 

A few curses were exchanged between the both of you, and the usual “if you beg I’ll let you go now” speech was brought up, alongside of “omegas should just sit and be pretty…”. Honestly, it didn’t help that you indulged him either, getting him worked up, before you attacked - aiming a good kick towards his nether regions. 

What? It always gave them the most pain. 

After giving the alpha a good beating, answering questions which the security guards asked, and walking out the door, you found yourself nursing the now bruise which you held on your cheek. Nothing new really, as you got into fights almost every week; may it be inside or outside of the pack. 

Sure, it was true fights weren’t new in your job field. However, unknown to you, you’d caught the attention of someone whom you’d later realized was your cause of both joy and darkness. 

\----  
While the bottom of the club was open to everyone, the topmost level was solely for those with both too much money and too much responsibility; something which usually led to dangerous business. Most days that area of the club was empty, however, tonight there was a group of seven men on the second level of the floor and the area reeked of power and luxury. While six of them were talking carelessly, one of them leaned back against the cold surface of the wood, as he stared down at the ruckus below; his eyebrow raising in confusion. The voices down below carried up the balcony, stopping the conversation and bringing attention to the argument on the first floor. 

'You-you piece of shit-'

'Fucking dumb omega bitch-' 

'Don’t talk to me like that- I am not your little-' 

“Another fucking fight? Shit, there's like one every week.” The youngest of the seven began, as he saw where his hyung was staring at, his long hair falling into his eyes as he huffed. Leaning back in his seat, he stretched his shoulders, his shoulders straining against the muscle. 

“It is a club, Jungkookie.” Another refuted back, his brown eyes sparkling as he kicked back in his chair, an easy smile at his lips.

“Doesn’t mean that it should be full of idiots raring for a fight.” The tallest of the group conceded, his voice ringing into the open room, echoing off of the walls. 

“Who’s it between?” 

At the question, the quietest of the group responded, his nose scrunching up as he leaned further into the hold of the one who had just spoken. “Isn’t it obvious Hoseok-ah? It’s between two alphas who have anger issues.” 

Finally, the oldest of the group spoke, his eyes straying onto the dance floor below them. “Actually its’ between an omega and an alpha, this time.” 

At this ‘Jungkook’ snorted. “Let me guess, the alpha couldn't keep it in his pants huh?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time. ” The final member of the seven spoke, his eyes showing concern as he went to call the guard. “Honestly dicks like that, make the rest of us look bad. 

However, the security didn’t seem to be any help as the crowd wasn’t getting smaller. As more and more people crowded around the two people, the oldest bit his lips in thought, before narrowing his onyx eyes; his skin glowing in the light. Whenever the fights got too bad, they usually sent one of their personal guards to break it up; he went to do just that, when his nose caught a heady scent and his heart dropped in his throat. 

'Jisoo-ah?' 

Standing up rapidly, with his heartbeat increasing almost by a third, the man had to hold himself back. The scent of burnt sugar and caramel entered his nose, lulling his senses, as the voice echoed through his ears; the melody shocking him in place.

“Jin hyung?” 

'What the fuck is going on here?' 

Shivers go down his back, as his eyes flash red and his clench by his sides. Confusion entered his brain as his body began heating up, primal instincts raring at him to just go-

“Is it...there’s no way.” 

Finally, he’d found you.

After searching for ten years, spending numerous hours pouring over questions and asking his own, before finally giving up- he’d finally found you in the one place where he’d never expected to. 

His mate. 

His mate, who was currently in a club. In front of an angry alpha.

Oh fuck. 

His wolf was screaming inside of him, growling at him to just move, because you were real and there and in front of an angry fucking alpha who was about to beat-

Oh. 

His eyes widened as you kicked the older man in the middle of his legs, before pouncing, pummeling your tiny fists into his face without stop, your legs choking him. He couldn’t see properly from the sudden surge of the crowd, but he could practically smell it; the anger pouring off of you, alongside of the adrenaline and the smug satisfaction. 

It wasn’t long before the fight was over, but Seokjin couldn’t help but search over the crowd for your figure, ignoring how his friends exchanged looks of understanding. His inner wolf growled about letting you away, but the human in him calmed himself down; his eyes flashing back and forth from red and black. He knew that if he went to you now he wouldn’t be able to control himself from pouncing right then and there, after all, he couldn’t help himself when you did something that fucking wreckless. 

And hot.

“Trust Seokjin-hyung’s mate to be a badass…” Taehyung muttered by his seat, “No fair, I wanna be that cool.” 

“Tae baby,” Jimin muttered, stroking his head. “Let’s not get too carried away, remember what happened last time you decided to be emo?” 

“Yeah…I didn’t mean to break the roof though...it just happened.” 

“Jin?” 

At the sound of his voice, the man in question turned, his skin gleaming from the strength of holding his wolf back. Turning to the people behind the door, he swallowed, before speaking, his voice coming out hoarse, as if he was parched. 

“Find her. Now.”  
...

**Author's Note:**

> So? You finally made it this far huh? I'm amazed by your dedication. Sorry for the fight scene, I still have no idea of how to write those. I'll try to work on it! Constant improvement, constant improvement. 
> 
> Until the next chapter!


End file.
